That's not Good, Yata!
by Okki
Summary: Tak ada kata 'solidaritas' dan 'gomen' dalam kamus Kusanagi, jika para anggota HOMRA telah mengacak-acak bar tercintanya.


**Disclaimer: **K-Project/K: Memories of Red **(c)** GORAxGoHands.

**Note: **(Mungkin ada yang) OOC. (Udah di proof-read, tapi awas aja mungkin masih ada) typo. Setting dari cerita di fic ini, sewaktu member HOMRA masih lengkap, dan Eric belum muncul. Cerita di bawah ini bukan hasil dari rekaman-nya Totsuka alias flashback-an (do you get what I mean?).

* * *

**That's not Good, Yata!**

by **Okki**

* * *

Hancur.

Berantakan.

Semuanya—ya, semuanya, kacau balau.

Kusanagi tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Bar kesayangannya—atau bisa dibilang pacar tercintanya—kini terlihat seperti bangunan lama yang telah usang, tidak terawat, seperti bangunan yang sudah ditinggal pemiliknya selama bertahun-tahun.

Seingatnya ia baru meninggalkan bar HOMRA selama dua hari. Seingatnya ketika ia ingin pergi lusa kemarin, ia telah menyembunyikan semua senjata berbahaya milik para anggota HOMRA. Seingatnya sebelum ia pergi lusa kemarin, ia sudah mengancam Yata untuk tidak bertengkar, dan menyuruhnya untuk bersabar jika ada yang membuatnya marah. Seingatnya ia sudah memberitahu para anggota HOMRA, agar mereka bertengkar di luar bar— ah sudahlah. Masa bodo.

Frustasi dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang, Kusanagi merogoh kantung celananya. Mencari-cari rokok—pacar keduanya—dan pematik api. Di saat seperti ini ia harus menenangkan dirinya dan merokok dulu. Baru setelah itu ia menghabisi orang-orang di hadapannya—yang bukan lain adalah anggota HOMRA, teman-temannya.

Tunggu.

Bukannya para anggota HOMRA yang sadis itu terkenal dengan sikap solidaritas mereka? Bukannya mereka semua saling menolong sesama anggota mereka?

Ah, tapi biarlah. Jika ini semua sudah bersangkutan dengan bar, Kusanagi tak 'kan membuat toleransi dalam bentuk apa pun. Walau pun orang-orang yang menghancurkan bar-nya adalah anggota HOMRA. Apa pedulinya?

Kusanagi menghembuskan asap dari nikotin yang tadi dihisapnya.

"Ah! Berisik! Sudah ku bilang, Mikoto-san terluka karena ia kasihan dengan lawannya! Ia lebih memilih mengalah pada orang-orang biru itu, daripada membunuh mereka, paham!" hardik Yata, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kamamoto.

Kusanagi kembali menghembuskan asap dari nikotin kecintaannya.

"I-iya, Yata-chan," balas Kamamoto, ada jeda sebentar. "Tapi bukan aku yang bilang begitu. Mikoto-san yang bilang sendiri kalau dia tadi lengah, sehingga ia terluka."

"Mikoto-san bilang seperti itu agar orang-orang itu terdengar hebat di telinga kita!" Dengan enaknya, Yata melempar Kamamoto ke pub bar.

Di sisi lain, Dewa dan Chitose sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Mereka berdua sudah menyadari kedatangan Kusanagi—yang dua hari yang lalu pergi bersama Anna, ke luar kota untuk membeli sesuatu untuk pajangan tambahan di bar.

Kusanagi masih menikmati saat-saat romantisnya, dengan gulungan nikotin yang ada di mulutnya.

"Ano...Yata...bisakah kau berhenti bertengkar?" tanya Totsuka yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Mikoto. Ia tadi menolong Mikoto untuk membersihkan darah di lengannya yang terluka. "Mikoto sedang tidur, aku khawatir dia akan mengamuk nanti," tambahnya.

Benar saja, selang beberapa detik setelah Totsuka mengatakan hal itu. Aura merah milik Mikoto langsung membuat kerusakan di sisi lain bar.

Kusanagi berhenti menghisap rokoknya. "Ehem."

Suara deham-an yang penuh arti itu membuat mereka yang tidak menyadari kehadiran pria bersurai pirang itu, kini tersadar akan kehadirannya.

Mulut dan mata Yata terbuka lebar. Dewa dan Chitose langsung bersembunyi di meja terdekat—tidak, mereka keluar dari bar. Fujishima menghela napas, lalu mengajak Anna keluar dari bar. Totsuka tersenyum kepada Kusanagi, lalu dipaksa keluar oleh Kamamoto—yang juga keluar dari bar.

Dalam sekejap, aura di dalam bar berubah drastis.

**Kretek.**

**Kretek.**

"Baiklah, siapa yang ingin menjelaskan tentang ini semua, hm?"

"Ku-KUSANAGI-SAN! Go-gomen! KUSANAGI-SAN, GOMEN!" Yata langsung bersujud di depan kaki Kusanagi. Kusanagi tak memperdulikan hal itu.

"Tak ada kata 'gomen' dalam kamusku untuk kali ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**UAAAAAAAGGH**!"

.

.

.

* * *

**.::End::.**

* * *

**Okki's note: **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Yata! Mitha-chan! (tolong jangan tanya siapa orang kedua yang saya sebutkan namanya). Gomen! Se-gomen-gomen-nya. Oh, Yata, maaf. Kamu jadi harus disiksa sama cinta-ku (baca: Kusanagi /digiles) QAQ

Ehem, btw, ini fic kedua saya di fandom ini~ Oh ya, terimakasih buat **Keikoku Yuki**,** minamishiho**,** Faran PangkalHemat**,dan **arichu13**, yang udah mau baca sekaligus review fic **Gitar** saya. Hmph, secara nggak langsung kalian udah ngedukung saya. Sekalian aja deh, fic ini saya persembahkan (?) buat kalian.

Jangan lupa tinggalin review, ya~

**P.S: Ayo kita majukan Fandom K Indo! **/tebar doujin /SALAH


End file.
